The invention relates to a tubular collector in the form of a built-in duct section for precipitating electrically charged aerosols from a gas stream flowing through the duct.
The cleaning of submicron particles from a gas is a presently relevant problem. German reference DE 101 32 582, for example, describes the precipitation of charged aerosols. The collector for said arrangement consists of a casing, a grid connected to ground, and a thereon positioned bundle of tubes, with the individual tubes having a uniform length. The tubes are fashioned from electrically conductive or dielectric material and are rigid or flexible, with either a smooth or structured wall surface. Spiral-type elements can furthermore be inserted into the tube inside. The tube bundle can be wetted down with the aid of a spraying device, thereby making it possible to reduce the temperature, wet and clean the tube surfaces, and increase the effectiveness of the precipitation of charged aerosols. The gas stream flows from the top toward the bottom, wherein the tube bundle end facing the gas stream is sprayed with liquid, thereby allowing the sprayed-on liquid to flow/drip in downward direction along with the gas stream.
The disadvantage of said arrangement is that the precipitation of the particles along the tube outside wall strongly decreases with a longer tube length. In addition, the wetting of the tube surface is not uniform. With larger precipitators, installation and maintenance problems occur because of the design.